


Sing me to sleep.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Warning for nonsense, idk - Freeform, lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerome is surprisingly good at singing. He's had this talent since he was a kid.However, Jeremiah didn't appreciate him singing in the middle of the night, face so close so Jeremiah's that he could taste the blood in Jerome's breath.





	Sing me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, is ya favorite Chilean gurl (lol jk)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Also I didn't proof read this so yeah that <3

A jolt of electricity made him wake up.

He looked around his room, to the empty side of the bed and then to the nightstand to take his glasses.

He was greet with Jerome's face. He was so close, Jeremiah didn't even need his glasses to see his scars. He didn't need to turn the lights on, Jerome's eyes seemed to lit up the entire room.

"J-Jer, what-"

_"When I was older._  
_I was a sailor on an open sea_  
_But now I'm under water_  
_And my skin is paler_  
_Than it should ever be"_

Jeremiah started to shake at the rhythm of Jerome's humming. He suddenly noticed what was so bright in Jerome's eyes.

** _(Hate.)_ **

Jerome's bloody hand caressed his cheek.

  
_"I'm on my back again_  
_Dreaming of a time and place_  
_Where you and I remain the best_  
_Of friends even after all this ends_  
_Can we pretend?"_

"Jer, please- come back to bed"

Jeremiah was about to plead some more. Plead for this to end, for Jerome to say this is some joke and cuddle with him until Jeremiah would have to go to work.

_"I'm on my back again_  
It's seeming more and more  
Like all we ever do is see how far it bends  
Before it breaks in half and then  
We bend it back again"

He could taste the blood in Jerome's breath. He could imagine a lady laying on the ground, lifeless. A lady who had the misfortune of looking like their mother, a lady who had even the smallest of resemblance. Only that was needed to trigger Jerome.

He grabbed Jerome's wrist gently, not wanting to anger him any further.

"Jer, please-!"

The bloody hand was now covering his mouth.

_"Guess I got caught in the middle of it_  
_ Yes I've been taught, got a little of it_  
_ In my blood, in my blood"_

Jeremiah took a shuddering breath through his nose, smelling the drying blood. His grip on Jerome's wrist tightened.

He wanted everything to be normal. For them to play around, to innocently kiss, to whisper quiet yet honest "I love you” to each other.

He wanted life to be like it was before everything went to shit. Before Bruce, before Jeremiah thinking it was better if he left the circus. Before thinking it was better if he left Jerome behind.

"Please, I love you" he tried to say, though it came out as nonsense, muffled by a hand and blood. He hoped Jerome would understand "I'll always love you, please-!"

_"Memories burn like a forest fire_  
_Heavy rain turns any funeral pyre to mud_  
_In the flood"_

Jerome's voice was low, a whisper that Jeremiah could feel in his whole body, caressing his insides and filling him with nothing but hatred towards himself.

_(Shouldn't have left him._  
_I should've stayed with him._  
_It's my fault.)_

_(It's Bruce's fault.)_

Jeremiah opened his eyes. He could feel sweat in every corner of his body.

He looked at the other side of the bed, were Bruce laid. Unbothered, calm, obviously not having nightmares.

**_Jerome is dead._** His brain provided.

He had been dead since a week after Jeremiah married his childhood friend, Bruce.

Yet he was still coming back. Still sang to him, still came for him with his blood stained hands. To remind him that this was his fault.

It was his fault because he let Bruce convince him he should never see Jerome as a brother, that Jerome was some crazy, stupid dude.

_(Yeah. The same crazy, stupid dude that helped you through your worst nights, the same that got beat up by the whore and her idiot of a brother because he wanted to protect you, the same-)_

Jeremiah knew!

He wanted the voice to stop!

It would still scream on his head. About how Jerome would tell him "I love you" every day, fight their mom when she would beat them both so bad that Jeremiah didn't even talk anymore. He would only talk to Jerome. His older brother, his protector, the only person who cared for him.

_(Remember when he would walk around the circus for hours, picking up every penny to buy you, little Miah who just got a huge beating, an ice cream. Remember when he would steal books for you, little Miah who got mad he didn't have any book to read. Remember?)_

** _YES, HE DID._ **

He knew he was wasting oxygen. He didn't deserve to live. He left Jerome alone. He let Jerome feel like he was alone in the world, he let their mother take out all of her anger on just little Jer. Little Jer, who was only ten years old. _Little Jer._

While little Miah was playing with little cars on a warm house and had people that believed in him. While little Miah, who was ten years old, never got beaten again and had a rich best friend.

Jeremiah, who would never get to hear Jerome sing ever again if it wasn't on a dream.

_(Jerome didn't have the chance to recover, to feel loved.)_

_(Even if he made you feel loved.)_

_(You're the worst.)_

Bruce was grabbing his face, telling him to calm down, that it was just a nightmare.

Jeremiah still sat on the bed, didn't say anything and took the scissors out of the drawer to finally stab himself in the throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> Song: Billie Eilish's when I was older.


End file.
